


The Arrogance of Elves

by LindirsArchives



Category: Kindergarten (Video Games 2017 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Gen, One Shot, Random & Short, Short, The Hobbit/The Lord of the Rings Fusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24340774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindirsArchives/pseuds/LindirsArchives
Summary: Theodore did something he wished he could take back, but Penelope had long forgiven him
Relationships: Theodore "Ted" Huxley/Penny
Kudos: 5





	The Arrogance of Elves

**Author's Note:**

> Hey my dudes! Another random kindergarten au fanfic!
> 
> 1) Yes, I promise I will update 'Surrounded By Light' soon I just need to sort some things out in my life. It's been difficult  
> 2) This is just a random short one shot I had based off the LOTR AU I had. Basically that scene where Legolas insulted Gloin and his family but with Theonny instead  
> 3) My first fic written in the style of LOTR fics. Please I'm still new to this fandom  
> 4) For anyone asking, no I haven't read The Silmarillion  
> 5) I wrote this at 3 am

"Do not think I won't kill you, it would be my pleasure!" His voice was soft yet threatening, silky but with danger in it. As he pointed his arrow at the offending man and his companions going through the forest. None would dare to step foot into these woods, especially knowing this was the realm of the Elvenking

"We mean no harm!" The man before him shouted with reservation. Theodore willed himself to lower his bow and commanded the others to do as well. The man seemed to be telling the truth

"State your reason as to why you and your band of men had decided to trespass in the woodland realm!" He commanded. The man looked at him as if he's ready to spit on his face

"Our reasons are of our own!" He said stubbornly. It did not faze Theodore the slightest, only annoyed him even further. Crimson eyes glowing with threat, warning the man even further not to cross him

"You come here, entering Greenwood the Great, our realm, with no warning nor permission. I think it's fair for us to know your reasons before we send you to the King for judgement" The man growled lowly under his breath

"We came looking for food and shelter from our long travels!" Theodore merely stared, not believing their words in the slightest

"Hand over your weapons and we shall escort you to the King's halls" He signalled the elves in his patrol to search for weapons and discard them. Theodore started his own search on this man. He didn't seem to be carrying much of interest but a sword, a small dagger, and a locket

"Oh?" He snatched the locket and opened it, ignoring the man's wave of curses

"You have a daughter?" The man glared but nodded slowly and silently

"What is her name?" Theodore asked with sudden interest

"Penelope" Theodore raised an eyebrow before sneering and throwing the locket away

"Such a horrid creature could have been mistaken as an orc!" The man began to bark out profanities that Theodore had no interest in. The man tried to attack him but the sword close to the neck was enough to stop his pace

"If you wish to see your daughter alive, then I suggest you behave" The man growled once again before being escorted by the elves, alongside his companion. He did not like this elf. He was arrogant (but then again, every other elf was arrogant), and heartless, and how dare he insulted his own daughter?!

Theodore led the party towards the halls of the Elvenking, trying to ignore a pang of guilt when he thought back to the locket

* * *

He met her when she'd fully grown and he was pleasantly surprised

Penelope, daughter of Princeton, was a fierce warrior of Rohan that had helped them through battle. He felt his heart racing as he watched the mighty female warrior slay orcs after orcs. She was amazing, graceful in her fighting style yet the fire was visible through it, burning brighter than the sun itself. Her sword clashed against the enemy, dug deep into the hearts of evil. From that moment, he had fallen for her

The same woman he had insulted 60 years ago through the father he had imprisoned. And she had brought it back when they were both lying on the grassy grounds of Fangorn forest

"What is in your thought, meleth nin?" He said lazily, enjoying the soft fingers going through his hair. Penelope was playing with his hair which was abnormally short for elven standards. She smiled and shared her thoughts

"My father once told a tale of his journey in the Woodland Realm" She brushed her fingers lightly in the golden hair of her Sindar. Theodore couldn't help the shame and guilt he felt afterwards. His ears and cheeks visibly burnt up and Penelope could only giggle

"He told me they were trapped in the Realm, surrounded by giant spiders. Lucky for them, a group of elves rained down from the trees above and came to their aid, led by a certain prince I recall"

"Penny, please" He sighed as he felt his embarassment rising even more. Penelope only smiled fondly

"But, as it turns out, they did not come to aid him and his company, they had come to capture them and take them to the Halls of the Elvenking" Theodore ended up groaning and burying his face in his hands. The tip of his pointed ears were burning with embarassment and Penelope merely chuckled

"I recall my father talking about the prince being the most cruel, especially. Took his locket and insulted his daughter"

"Penny, I'm so sorry. I was young back then-"

"Teddy, you were 2002 years old back then! I don't think that's considered very young" Her voice didn't sound like hate but on the contrary, it sounded as if she's teasing him

"It was very young for elven standards! Anyway! My age and naivety were no excuses to the horrible things I did to your father and his company! And it was certainly horrible for me to insult you like that. I'm sorry. I don't expect to be forgiven but, I deeply apologize for it. If you still held grudge, I understand" He felt his eyes welling up with tears before Penelope cupped his cheeks with her hands

"I forgive you. I had no grudge against you, seeing how I was not there and how we've grown closer to each other. I understand you, love. Maybe a bit too much for my father's taste" He let himself chuckled at that

"I know you didn't mean to do what you did, you were trying to protect your kingdom. You're a good person, Teddy. I know you are the moment I saw you fight. You were brave and honorable. Sure, the elvish vanity is still there but you've matured, and I'm proud of that"

"Oh, meleth nin" He placed a small kiss on her forehead before rummaging through his satchel

"The guilt that day was almost unbearable. I've decided to retrieve this" He handed out the locket, long lost from the family legacy for 60 years ever since the foretold Elven Prince threw it out of lack of empathy

"Teddy, you shouldn't have-"

"It's the least I could do. As an apology" Penelope smiled warmly at her partner

"Thank you" Penelope rubbed on the painting of her father and her on the locket before shutting it close and putting it on her neck

"You know I love you" Theodore said out of nowhere

"Yes, love, I know. But I think it'll be harder to explain to my father once we've arrived" 

"I can see why" Then both fell into comfortable silence, enjoying each other's company before-

"So... An orc, huh?"

"Penny!" His expression was priceless that day

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment


End file.
